Many security devices are provided for restricting access to equipment and control instruments, including, for example, electrical components, such as switches, dials and push buttons, and fluid system components, such as valves and pressure regulators. One such security device is a valve lockout device configured to prevent the operation of a valve. The valve lockout device may be utilized during maintenance of the associated fluid system or under other conditions in which the flow setting of the valve must not be changed.